A new day has come
by RIAADVD
Summary: la ultima batalla ha terminado, Zeus hace una confesion a Saori que hara que duerma mas tranquila y feliz asi como tambien una advertencia, nuevos retos surgiran y nuestros amigos los enfrentaran como siempre en un futuro no definido.


**Capitulo 1 Un nuevo comienzo**

Una chica de cabellos morados y ojos azules, se encontraba en un gran jardín con varias flores y colores, que daban a aquel lugar el aspecto del paraíso. Poco después la chica se levanto al sentir una poderosa presencia que se acerco lentamente hacia ella.

— ¿Padre? —preguntó Saori con duda en sus ojos al notar la imponente figura —.

— Si hija mía, soy yo —respondió un hombre alto de edad mediana, barba y vestido con antiguas ropas griegas —.

— Pero… pero no es posible, ¿Abuelo? —Preguntó incrédula al distinguirlo un poco mejor y restregarse los ojos— ¿Tú eres Zeus? ¿Pero como? ¿Desde cuando…? —Saori no pudo seguir con su interrogatorio, pues su antiguo abuelo la interrumpió levantando la mano —.

— No me interrumpas hija, en efecto soy yo tu padre Zeus, pero durante nuestra estancia en la tierra me conociste como Mitsumasa Kido dueño de la fundación Kido —explicó con calma y tranquilidad —.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes? —Preguntó Saori luego de un largo e incomodo silencio —.

— Pues tal y como paso, cuando te enteraste de la encarnación de Atena eras tu, tenias que estar totalmente preparada para ello y después de lo ocurrido recientemente puedo asegurar que lo estas hija mía —comentó con una media sonrisa que hizo que Saori se pusiera pálida —.

— La batalla… —dijo en voz inaudible— ¿Qué paso con los chicos? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella alterada al recordar la terrible lucha que tuvieron los santos —.

— Cálmate —sentenció el con voz profunda y haciendo aparecer una sillas en medio de aquel campo verde —.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —dijo después de un rato y ya mas calmada —.

— En los campos Eliceos —.

— No es posible —exclamó ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante tal hecho—.

— Todo es posible, eso la sabes muy bien Saori —recalcó el rey de los dioses con una sonrisa que daba a entender a lo que se refería —.

— Pero yo pensaba que este lugar había sido destruido, luego de que mis amigos y yo destruyéramos a Hades —dijo ella con confusión —.

— Es cierto, por eso fue que traje de regreso a mi hermano —.

El silencio que siguió después de esa declaración fue tan fuerte que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, pues nuestra compañera comenzó a sudar fríamente al pensar que su peor enemigo estuviera de regreso y que todas las muertes vividas en la anterior batalla había sido en vano.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —.

— Sabes que para mantener el equilibrio de la tierra es necesario un lugar donde las almas puedan descansar en paz durante toda la eternidad, por lo que sin Hades el mundo se desmoronaría como lo conocemos sin mencionar muchas cosas más que podrían ocurrir —explicó muy seriamente —.

— Pero padre… todas las muertes, batallas y peleas que han pasado durante todos estos años ¿No significan nada para ti? ¿Todos esos intentos de apoderarse de tu reinado, no importan? —Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas —.

— Lo se Saori y no me cabe duda de que e descuidado mis deberes como rey del Olimpo durante mucho tiempo, pero ya me encargue de que Hades no vuelva a molestarte nunca mas —comentó el con una seguridad muy grande que hizo que Saori calmara sus ansias —.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —.

— Solo digamos que ya entendió lo que le esperaría si volvía a intentar salir de su reinado y asi romper el pacto que hicimos Poseidón y yo con él hace cientos de años atrás —.

Saori con tan solo imaginarse el castigo de los dioses en el Tártaro, hizo que su presión bajara y comenzara a temblar de temor; por lo que supo en ese instante que su padre no estaba jugando con ella de ninguna manera.

— ¿Sabes que paso con mis amigos? Solo recuerdo que habíamos destruido a Cronos, Apolo y Artemisa y que hubo una gran batalla, pero por mas que me esfuerzo no logro recordar mas que eso —.

— Me sorprendes —admitió su padre con una ceja levantada —.

— ¿Por qué? —.

— Le llamas amigos a tus guardianes, nunca había visto que te llevaras también con en ellos, en especial con ese guerrero Seiya —explico Zeus, haciéndola sonrojar —.

— Ellos me han protegido como nunca, y son como la familia que siempre quise tener… en cuanto a Seiya… yo… yo lo amo papa, pero nunca e tenido tiempo de expresar lo que siento por el ante todo lo que nos ha ocurrido y se que el me ama, pues en mas de una ocasión me lo ha demostrado con sus acciones, pero no se que pasara ahora —contó ella con un gran dolor y tristeza en sus palabras —.

— Ese muchacho Seiya, él es uno de las seres mas fuertes que e conocido en toda mi existencia, y tus amigos también son personas muy fuertes y valerosa, dignas de admirar incluso para un dios como yo —.

— Lo se —admitió ella mirando sus manos —.

— Es por eso que no los he destruido, ni lo haré hija mía —admitió con una sonrisa que hizo que Saori casi se cayera de la silla—.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella incrédula ante tal afirmación y sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de felicidad —.

— Pero necesito que entiendas algo Saori —advirtió su padre cambiando el tono sorpresivamente —.

— ¿Qué cosa? —.

— Nunca se puede eliminar completamente el mal de la tierra, y lo que e te dije te ayudara mucho para lo que tengas que enfrentar en el futuro, por lo que aunque hallas cambiado muchas cosas gracias a tu esfuerzo y voluntad, siempre deberá existir la justicia en el mundo y tu junto con tus caballeros, deberán proteger la tierra de cualquier amenaza futura ¿Me entiendes? —.

— Por supuesto —aseguró esta con seriedad y poniéndose firme —.

— Cuando regreses, lo harás al santuario junto con tus caballeros, y ya allá te encargaras de explicarles a todos que su misión no terminara mientras exista el bien y el mal en la humanidad, pues tal como el Ying y Yang estos depende de ambos para existir, pero que de ahora en adelante estarán preparados pase lo que pase sin descuidarse de lo que pueda ocurrir, a si mismos y a sus amigos —replicó Zeus en modo de advertencia —.

— Gracias padre —susurró en forma respetuosa mientras se levantaba —.

— Por favor, llámame abuelo —dijo con una sonrisa como las de antes para después abrazarla con fuerza, gesto que fue correspondido poco después —.

— Abuelo… —le llamo ella con un hilo de voz —.

— Dime —comentó él colocando sus manos en sus hombros —.

— Necesito pedirte algo por favor —.

— ¿Qué cosa? —.

— Mis Caballeros Dorados, ellos se sacrificaron para que Seiya, yo y sus amigos, pudiéramos derrotar al mal de la tierra durante y siento que sin ellos nuestra felicidad no estaría completa nunca, pues gracias a ellos, su apoyo y enseñanzas, pudimos derribar las barreras que estaban en nuestro camino, por favor tráelos de regreso de su prisión de piedra, te lo suplico —suplicó Saori llorando en el hombro de la única figura paterna que conocía en el mundo, aparte de Tatsumi —.

— Saori, no te preocupes por eso; tus caballeros estarán felices y a salvo cuando regreses tú a su mundo, eso también incluye a los caballeros dorados —afirmo el rey de los dioses con felicidad ante la sonrisa llena de lágrimas de su hija —.

— Gracias padre, de verdad muchas gracias —agradeció ella desde el fondo de su corazón —.

— No me agradezcas, yo soy el que debo agradecerte por haber protegido tus ideales a costa de tus intereses personales, asi como por todo el sufrimiento que aguantaste para proteger a toda la raza humana en contra de los mismos deseos de los dioses —dijo a modo de disculpa y besando su frente mientras la miraba como si buscara el perdón —.

— No fue nada —respondió ella con un gesto de despreocupación —.

— Prométeme que serás la mujer-diosa mas feliz que ay en este universo y que si ese muchacho Seiya no es lo suficientemente digno para ti le dirás que yo mismo lo matare ¿Eh Saori? —dijo con una mirada qu expresaba el temor de un padre ver a su hija sufrir mezclada con una sonrisa divertida —.

— Padre —susurró ella sonrojada y apartando de los ojos de su padre apenada —.

— Es hora de que comiences tu camino hija, recuerda que cuando regreses lo harás tal y como estabas en la batalla —señaló su padre al indicar un portal que daba vista al santuario en Atenas —.

— Nos veremos pronto padre ¿Verdad? —Preguntó ella volteándose antes de entrar —.

— Ya veremos —respondió el con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad mientras Saori se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba a su hogar —.

— Creo que a partir de este momento muchas cosas cambiaran en el mundo, solo espero Saori, que puedas junto con tus compañeros superar cualquier problema que se interponga en tu camino —.

**Santuario Atenas.**

En el coliseo se encontraban Marin, Sheena, Jabu y sus amigos, los cuales observaban impresionados como del centro del coliseo un túnel resplandeciente iluminaban todo el recinto con gran fuerza y desde el cual emanaba un cosmo tan poderoso pero a la vez bondadoso que hizo que nuestros amigos comenzaran a derramar lagrimas ante esa mezcla de emociones que experimentaban en ese momento.

— ¡Marin! —gritó una chica pelirroja que corría rápidamente junto con otro chico que la llevaba de la mano, hacia la amazona de Águila que se encontraba con su cara cortada, pero mucho mejor de lo que se podía decir acerca de sus compañeros de batalla —.

— ¡Seika! —exclamó ella al verla llegar con Kiki —.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Kiki al ver como estaba el coliseo y parte del santuario —.

— No sabemos —respondió Jabu con la cara cortada y sangrando —.

— Nos atacaron en el santuario, todos nos reunimos para defenderlo, pero después de la batalla llegamos a sentir un fuerte cosmo que emanaba de este lugar —explico Sheena con seriedad —.

— ¿Y que haces tu aquí? —preguntó Marin recobrando todos sus sentidos al percatarse de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba Seika —.

— Sentí que Seiya estaba en problemas, asi que me apresure en venir a aquí en cuanto pude, en el camino me encontré con Kiki y junto con el llegamos aquí, pero de eso fue hace varias horas ¿Qué esta pasando? —Preguntó Seika al ver como el círculo reducía su tamaño —.

Nadie respondió la pregunta pues todos estaban mas que pendientes de las figuras que surgían al irse el resplandor, poco a poco de en medio de ellas se pudo apreciar a Saori en todo su poder de diosa y que el resplandor provenía de su cetro, el cual se redujo para revelar todos lo cuerpos de los caballeros dorados y de bronce.

Saori estaba sosteniendo a uno en su otro brazo, el cuerpo de un caballero inconciente, de caballo y piel morena, que estaba con la cabeza ensangrentada. Ella lo coloco en el piso y lo observo con la mayor ternura posible, tal y como cuando Sheena los encontró a los dos antes de darle su primer beso.

— Atena —dijeron los caballeros presentes al ver a su diosa resurgir de ese túnel de luz —.

— Chicos… —dijo Seika al ver las expresiones de los presentes —.

— ¡Atena! —gritaron todos al ver como Saori se desmayaba y dejaba caer su cetro —.

— ¡Atena contéstame! —exclamó Sheena al sostenerla justo antes de que su cabeza cayera al piso —.

— ¡Saori, di algo! —exclamó Jabu desesperado por una respuesta —.

— ¿Por qué esta sonriendo? —Preguntó Seika extrañada ante la cara de felicidad que tenía Saori al estar inconciente—.

— ¡Va a decir algo! —Dijo Kiki muy nervioso al ver como abría un poco los ojos y la boca —.

— Chicos… —dijo con un hilo de voz y cortándole la respiración a todos — lo logramos… es el comienzo de una nueva era… —terminó de decir ella con lágrimas en los ojos antes de caer completamente inconciente —.

**Nota del autor:** aunque esta historia es un poco spoiler, les prometo que publicare material totalmente nuevo, en realidad esta historia salio luego de pensar lo que sucedería después de Tenkai Hen y de cómo continuaría la historia, espero que me den alguna sugerencia o critica si comienzan a notar algún fallo por favor, gracias por leer.


End file.
